STUCK
by V3Yagami
Summary: When she got stuck with her adoptive brother, and she didn't realize that she actually love him. Until he made the worst decision that make her feel so guilty to her fiance.


This all occurred two years ago ...

Since the death of both adoptive parents, all turned into a mess.

At that time ... I really hate it, that I decided to get out of the house that feels like hell to me.

Yes ... that incident, when he seized my purity ... my foster brother who is very selfish.

**.**

**.**

**STUCK**

**Disclaimer****: ****Naruto ****belongs to ****Masashi ****Kishimoto **

**Genre****: ****Romance****, ****Angst**

**Rated****: ****M**

**Warning****: ****OOC****, ****Lemon**

**.**

**.**

****  
Haruno Sakura, the name of a woman who is now studying in the field of medicine at a top university in Japan. Who doesn't know the model student and the lovely soft pink colored hair is this? But the whole man must lose his intentions for dating this woman because her current heart is bound by a man who is arguably the future of medical students in their later. Looks pretty circular ring on her finger ...

Yes ...

Haruno Sakura is now engaged to Hyuuga Neji.

The man who now lives with her in a luxury apartment, and now, Neji is undergoing practice at graduation exams outside of the city, by chance Sakura was no class schedules right now, and therefore ... the woman who was cleaning room is now running for the door because bell sounded as if he'd been impatient for the door opened.

"Okaaay, wait a minute," said Sakura while she put her hair together.

When Sakura opened the door, her emerald eyes wide open, his body tensed and his hands trembling.

"Na-Naruto?" she said puzzled over the presence of the adoptive brother.

Naruto ... a blond man with black suit and leaning on the wall in front door of the apartment smiled–grinned more precisely toward her. Without permission of the owner of the house, Naruto stepped into Sakura's apartment.  
"Wa-wait!"

"I don't think you're going to stay in a fancy place like this," said Naruto ignored the protests from Sakura–his adoptive sister mouth, his eyes glancing at Sakura pictures that look very happy with the long-haired man, Naruto frowned and walked over to the frames , "you're apparently dating a rich kid."

"Why are you here? Where did you know about my home address?" She asked.

Naruto looked at Sakura face who is now a look of worried expression ... very worried, "You're not happy when you are visited by your own brother?"

"You're not my brother! Especially after ..." Sakura broke off.

Naruto grinned, "After what? Continue, I want to hear it."

Naruto stepped closer to Sakura, while Sakura make own pace rewind every time Naruto stepped closer, "I really want to hear it, Sakura-chan. No ... I'm so glad that you still remember it," said Naruto.

Sakura kept walking backwards ... backwards ... backwards until–

"You can't go anywhere else," Naruto whispered.

Sakura try to escape but her body being blocked by a hot kiss from Naruto. She try to resist, by grabbing Naruto's hair, hit his back, biting his lip until her lusty brother stop his action. But instead of stopping, Naruto grinned as he wiped blood from his lip.

"You really know how to play a rogue apparently," said Naruto.

Sakura shook her head, tears flowing and her expression as pleaded, "Don't ... please don't ~" pleased Sakura, shows her ring finger, "I'm engaged, please don't ruin my life ~"

Naruto's expression quickly changed when he saw a circular ring on his sister finger, his expression now leveled off and become cynical, "Ruin your life? Huh? Do you think you didn't ruin my life, Sakura-chan?" Naruto growled while grip Sakura's hand tightly clutching and force releasing the ring and then throw it in any direction, "you can't imagine how much destruction when I knew you're going to be my sister, and saw you dating another man, huh?!"

"Ah!"

"Should I cut this your sweet fingers so that no man who can pair the ring here?" Naruto said as he gently stroked Sakura's finger.

"Please, I begging you, Naruto ~ ~"

Naruto doesn't care about her petition, he began kissing Sakura's neck, "I love you, Sakura-chan ... so much ~"

But somehow this time ... Naruto do it very gently, he kiss Sakura very soft. Sakura could only be silent, crying in silence, "Don't ..." she mumbled. Naruto still doesn't stop it, now he began to grope her chest, then Naruto hand began opening the zipper , "Don't! Plese don't~ ~" Sakura is getting more and more begged, but Naruto continue his actions. After Sakura dress apart from his body, Naruto stop his action to look at his sister's body, when he used to touch before.

"You're still so beautiful as always," said Naruto who now began to kiss Sakura's chest, but when Naruto start to enjoying Sakura's breast, suddenly Sakura reminded a moment when the first time she's met with Neji . Remember Neji's face makes Sakura take an action.

**"****NO!"  
**  
_**BRUUKK**__**!**_

Sakura pushed Naruto so that Naruto's hard body crashing into a wooden chair that is located in the living room.

"I was engaged with Neji, I don't want to betray him!" Sakura yelled with angry face.

Naruto got up and pulled Sakura's arm and threw her body onto the sofa, "Kyaaaaaaaaa!" when Sakura was lying, Naruto on top of her and kissed her harshly.

"Mmmpphhh!"

Without Sakura's permission, Naruto inserting a finger into her sensitive area , it makes Sakura shocked and twitched as the pain.

"Mmmppphhh! Ngghmmppphh!"

Sakura tried to pull out her voice, but Naruto didn't release the kiss, he put his tongue and plays Sakura's tongue with a ferocious. Seeing that overwhelmed his beloving sister, Naruto finally stop the action and enjoy the languid expression belongs to Sakura, but Naruto didn't stop the finger moving down there.

"You like it, right?" Naruto teased that adds friction to Sakura's clit.

"Angghh! N-no! Please Naruto .. ~ I …~"

"You said no, but you already wetting my fingers ... you really naughty woman, Sakura-chan."

Sakura can't stand anymore, now she could only cry as she covered her face using both hands. Seeing Sakura cry makes Naruto to stop his movement. Even he's so mean to her... he can't see the woman he loves to cry bitterly.

"I've decided to go out of the house ~ I've decided to forgive you ... I've decided to forget about what happened before two years ago ~ please ... spare me ~" pleaded Sakura in a tears.

Naruto doesn't like when he heard Sakura said she'd decided to forget everything what happened two years ago, he even never forget a single second ... Naruto will never forget how Sakura's reaction the first time he grabs her purity. But instead of releasing her, Naruto– he instead put his tongue replace her finger. This makes Sakura squirm as tingling mix with pleasure.

"Aahhnnn! Naruto! Noooo! Stooop! ~"

Naruto put his tongue more in the hallway and occasionally sucking her clitoris, the last Naruto did is lifted his face and kissed her back with the fingers that had replaced the duty of the tongue back down there. Without Sakura realize now has three fingers in her feminine core. Naruto go forward, kissing Sakura, press her head and ...

"Aahhnnn! Nggghh! NNGHHHH!"

Sakura finally reached her climax.

Naruto let go of the kiss and lick the liquid.

Again ... Sakura back crying in silence.

Naruto can only looked at Sakura's body lying naked under him, Her crying stop when she heard the sound of a zipper open and the sound of clothes that was thrown on the floor. And what she saw is Naruto had not dressed anymore.

"No, No, No, What would you do?"

"Listen, Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a flat tone but smile ... smile which Sakura didn't understand at all, "back then when I took your virginity, I thought I had to have you, but it turns out I was wrong."

Sakura's eyes widened when Naruto begins his manhood positioned right in front of Sakura's , "Now I really understand, how do I get to have you completely."

"Naruto what–AKH!"

Naruto immediately pushed his body, entering what should be included in the Sakura's womenhood. And Sakura ... since the first time she met Neji and in a serious relationship, Neji even never touched her body, now Sakura hormone betrayed herself, as if receiving the treatment given by her adoptive brother, Sakura hugged Naruto's body.

"No, Naruto! Don't!"

"Ah .. Aaahh .. Don't? You mean, don't stop?" Naruto teased her.

"Aaahnn aaahhhh ~ ~ ~ AaaaahhhH"

Blood sweat dripping from Naruto's face, Sakura somehow feel her adoptive brother look more handsome and sexy. Sakura cursed herself for having enjoyed this contemptible game. But the rice has become porridge, what has happened can't be repeated. When Sakura had to reach her climax, she press more Naruto's body in her arms, like will know Sakura will rech the climax, Naruto was stopping his movement.

"Aaaahhh! Why—-" Sakura protest was interrupted by a soft kiss from Naruto.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Naruto grinned and look so... innocent.

Ah ...

This is the old Naruto ...

The Naruto that Sakura know the most.

Smiling so stupid that makes her didn't realize that all this time ... the men who in love deeply to her is always beside her.

"I'm sorry ~" said Sakura.

Sorry that sounded ambiguous makes Naruto back to the dark side. Naruto is now accelerating his movement so that a sense of climax Sakura who was now beginning to feel stuck again.

"Aaahhh! Aaaahh! Aaahhh! Narutooo! Narutooo! ! AAAHHHNNN!"

When Sakura reach her climax , Naruto took out all of the seeds in Sakura 's womb. Sakura could feel all the seed in her womb belongs to Naruto.

"Hah ... hah ... hah ... I have you now," said Naruto who lay down.

"If you are planning to have me pregnant, sorry you failed, today is the last day my safety," Sakura said without looking at Naruto.

Blond man got up from the couch and his release from Sakura, with a grin he said, "No ... that's not my plan."

"Huh?"

_**DING**__**DOOONG**_

Sakura turned to the main door with horror expression.

_"__Sakura? __Are you__in__?"_

The voice sounds so familiar…

The voice that always fills her days after away from home that could be considered is the lion's den for her.

"You think I'm stupid, Sakura-chan?" Naruto says lifted her chin and then lick it, "before I came here, I've contacted your fiance, he believe that I'm the caretaker's apartment and said lately there are stalkers around here that after you ... he will be a very great husband after all. "

_"__Sakura? __Are you__in__? __Could__ you __open the door__?"_

Sakura's eyes wide-open, and suddenly heavy tears fell from emerald which now refuses to winking.

"As soon as the door opens—" Naruto whispered as he embraced from behind Sakura's body.

_"__Ah, do not worry __...__I have a__spare key__."  
_  
_Klik._

"You will be mine ... forever."

**~ THE END ~**

* * *

**A/N : Hi, this is the first time i wrote NaruSaku in english hehehee, im'm so sorry for bad grammar i had, hiks...**

**mind to comment about this story? i made this story in two version. One in Bahasa Indonesia, and one in english.**

**Hope you like it *kiss**

**XoXo**

**V3 Yagami**


End file.
